Skunk Love
by snheetah
Summary: Pepe and Fifi are two skunks that are always in pursuit to find love. What if they meet each other and fall in love? Includes the song Skunk Funk.


**I don't own Tiny Toon Adventures, Looney Tunes, or the song 'Skunk Funk' sung by Pepe Le Pew.**

* * *

><p>The sun was brightly shining as a black and white colored cat with a red nose walked about. His name was Sylvester and he was prowling about to catch some birds for lunch. "Ha," he said as he saw his prey flying about.<p>

It was a yellow little canary named Tweety Bird. The bird looked behind him and saw Sylvester sneaking up behind him. "Uh-oh it's a puddy tat!" he stated. He dodged Sylvester's paw and quickly flew away.

Sylvester pounced on top of a ladder that was holding a can of white paint. He collided with the white paint as they both crashed on the pavement. Sylvester looked up as he saw Tweety flying away. "Sufferin' succotash!" he said as he snapped his fingers. He shook himself to get rid of the white paint. He looked at his pack and saw a white line that went from his tail, across his back, and finished on top of his head. He shook himself to get rid of it but it was useless. He gasped as he saw a dog running towards him.

Sylvester leaped into the air as he dashed into an alley. He stood against a wall and poked out his head as the dog tore through the street. "Phew," he breathed as his chest heaved up and down.

From behind him, a purple and white French skunk with a pink bow-tie on her head yawned as she walked out of her shelter, which was a red beat-up car. Her name was Fifi La Fume and she was always in search for love. "Le yawn," she said as she stretched herself. Once she opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw Sylvester there with the white stripe on his back. "Ooh la, la," she squealed, "mon petit amour his here!" she said as she leaped out of her car and ran at Sylvester.

Sylvester was checking the sidewalk again to see if it was clear of the dog. With no sig of the dog, he put his back on the wall and melted to the ground. Good thing that he escaped from that dog or he would have been dead.

"Like bonjour mon amour," Fifi said as she waved at him.

Sylvester backed away from the wall and advanced towards her. Curious, he could not make out whether this was a small French cat or another creature. Before he knew it, Fifi grabbed his cheeks with her hands and bought his face towards her face. "At last," Fifi sighed as she batted her eyelashes at him, "I found you, my petit skunk! Mwha! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" she began to kiss Sylvester all over his face.

Sylvester sniffed as a foul smell his his nose. He looked up and saw that the stench was coming from Fifi's tail. "AHHHH!" he screamed as he leaped away from her.

Fifi playfully laughed as she looked at the scared Sylvester. "Aw," she said as she put her hands together and put them close to her face, "mon petit skunk wants to play hide and go seek!" she enthusiastically said as she ran after him.

* * *

><p>At another alley, a black and white female cat napped on a window sill. Her name was Penelope Pussycat. She let out a yawn, stretched herself and jumped off the window sill and landed on the pavement. She looked behind her and saw that she still had that white stripe on her back from yesterday. She had to be more careful around falling white paints.<p>

As she strolled down the alley, a skunk jumped on top of a fance and looked down at her. His name was Pepe Le Pew and he had been after this cat for as long as he could remember. He jumped down the fence and grabbed Penelope around her waist and pulled her towards him. "You fill me with passion!" he said as he tried to kiss her.

Penelope tried to get out of his arms but he was strong. She managed to pull him away from her and she ran. "I got to go and get my petit chocolat," he jumped in the air and chased after her.

* * *

><p>Sylvester looked back as Fifi still chased after him. Why was this skunk suddenly obsessed about him? He didn't even know her, nor did she know him.<p>

Fifi noticed that he was slowing down his speed so she pounced on top of him and wrapped her fluffy tail around his neck. "I got you now mon petit croissant," she cooed as she nuzzled her nose with his.

The foul smell hit Sylvester's nose and he pulled Fifi off of his neck. "I am not a skunk," he stated.

"Ze white stripe on your back does not fool me mon amour," Fifi said as she pointed at his back and batted her eyelashed at him.

"But I'm not," Sylvester whined.

"Oui, you are," she said.

"Sufferin' succotash!" Sylvester exclaimed as Fifi jumped on him again. She covered his furry face with lots of kisses. However, whenever Fifi got excited about something, her foul stench was always activated.

The stench hit his nose again and he thought that he almost fainted from it. He tried to pull her off once more but she had herself wrapped around his neck.

A scream was heard behind them as both Sylvester and Fifi looked. Penelope tore down the street and bumped straight into Sylvester. Fifi was deattached from Sylvester as she slid on the floor. She looked at both Penelope and Sylvester rolled on the ground. Sylvester wound on top of her.

Pepe skidded to a halt as he looked at the two cats on top of one another. His excitement leveled down. "Ma petite moufette a trove quelqu'un d'autre?" he asked no one in particular as he spread out his arms.

Penelope looked at Sylvester's face and then at his back where she found the white stripe across his back. She screeched as she slipped away from him. Sylvester jumped on his feet and looked at her running away. He looked back at Fifi and Pepe and ran away from the both of them.

"I guess nous sommes both suckers for love," Fifi said, "right Pepe?"

Pepe looked at her and his pupils formed into big red hearts. "Fifi La Fume?"

"Oui," Fifi said as she wrapped ehr tail around his neck and pulled him closer to her, "c'est moi mon petit cherie."

Pepe's heart began to beat rapidly as Fifi nuzzled him with her pink nose. "Vouz etes mon petit croissant au chocolat," she said as she unwrapped her tail around him.

_Do you like chocolates baby? Of course you do_, Pepe said as he fixed up his fur on his chest.

"Oui," Fifi nodded, "j'aime les chocolats."

_Caviar_? he asked as he licked his finger and fixed his eyebrow. _You'll like this too._

_I'm bringing to you a rose _

_But you still hold your nose_

He went closer to her.

_You know I have a certain smell _

_But you know I wear it well_

_I'm a skunk!_

"Je sais," Fifi said as she was staring to shake on the inside.

_You'll get used to it._

"Oh I am."

_Hear my song_

_Shake your caboose to it_

Both of them began to dance together.

_Yummy, yummy in my tummy_

_Baby let's share some cheese_

He grabbed a cheese from a nearby store that was holding a display of different types of cheeses. Fifi took the cheese in her hands.

_Lovey, lovey, missy, missy_

_Come on baby give me kissy please_

"Mon plesure," Fifi said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek. When she did that, Pepe blushed and his heart began to beat much more quickly.

_I always love and miss you_

_Skunk_

He circled his arms around her.

_I want to hug and kiss you_

_Funk_

Fifi giggled. "Vouz etes tres sympathique," she said.

_Knock, knock_

"Who's there?" Fif's asked.

_Pepe Le Pew_

_I'm on your balcony singing to you_

_You fill me with passion_

_My throat has a lump_

_But you say that I smell like a garbage dump_

"Oh non," Fifi disagreed as she shook her head, "you smell fantastique."

_You seem to think that I'm polluting the air _

_But I'm like a fine camambert_

_Skunk_

"Yes you are," Fifi said as she held out her hand and him, grabbed it, and the two ran down the street together. Citizens looked at them and ran away, avoiding to be hit by the awful stench. Pepe and Fifi plummeted down on a bench.

_Lovey, dovey, baby, sugar, honey bunny take a chance_

He fainted passionently on her lap and looked up at her.

_Ooga booga, ooga booga, come on let's dance_

He gripped her arms in his hands, and the two of them jumped off of the bench and landed on the pavement. The two of them whirled around as they danced together in an alley.

_Skunk Funk_

_Can you smell zat baby?_

Pepe lifted up his tail and the stench came out. The stench danced its way around Fifi's nose as she took a huge sniff. It smelled like a fine perfume that Pepe wore which smelled good to her but not so good to others.

"Oui," she said.

_Funk Skunk_

_It is getting funkier in here_

"And I love zat so much," Fifi said as she pulled him closer with her tail.

_Funky Skunk_

_It is getting skunkier in here_

He puckered his lips, about to kiss her.

_Funky, funky_

_Skunky, skunky_

_Funky, Skunky_

_Skunky, Funky_

_Funk Skunk_

Fifi put her paws on her hips, lashed her tail forward and pulled Pepe closer to her. The two of them shared a kiss on each other's furry lips. "There are so many fish in the sea, but you are the only one for me, non?" Fifi said.

"Oui, oui," Pepe nodded.

"So what would you like to do?" Fifi asked, "coffee, tea, or moi?"

"Toi!" Pepe said as he pointed at her.

Penelope Pussycat suddenly walked down that alley and then halted when she saw the two skunks. Fifi tore herself off of Pepe and playfully skipped away from him. Pepe chased after her as he passed by Penelope.

Penelope looked after them and let out a sigh of relief. Good thing that Pepe found another creature to obses on. She leaped over another windowsill and curled herself there.

In the house, Sylvester silently appeared and slowly opened the window. "Lovey, dovey, baby, sugar, honey bunny take a chance!" he screamed. His screamed caused Peneloped to jump ten feet in the air. She landed on her backside and tried to figure out what in the world had happened. "Ooga booga, ooga booga, come on let's dance," Sylvester continued as he jumped out of the house and landed right in front of her.

"NO!" Peneloped yelled as she still mistook him for a skunk. She ran away.

Sylvester snapped his fingers as he saw her running away. "Poor ol' puddy tat," a voice was heard behind him. Sylvester whirled around and saw Tweety perched on the white fence. A malicious smile spread across his face as he leaped up to the fence to catch him. Tweety dodged and the chase commenced once again.

**The End**


End file.
